seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape 5
"NIGHTMARE!" Dark energy surrounds Zocato, and he laughs. Dark Tendrils surround him, and his shadow grows in size. He is wearing bronze armor, has patches of fur around him, and is wearing a bear mask. He is laughing, pumping his chest, and laughing. "I WONDER WHAT THE FUTURE IS LIKE?!" Taka and Ness look up to Zocato and drop their jaws as well as their candy before dashing away. "What the hell was that?!" "Isn't it obvious? He's a knight from the planet of the bears that we summoned from our candy ritual!" "I never thought that a children's book would come true!" "I know!" Zocato, notices them, and he laughs. "Ahh, you two will be perfect. Tell me, what do you know of the Emperor Zocato?" Taka and Ness look to each other. Ness responds first. "I have no idea." "You're the emperor of 100 islands, who was said to be the son of the king of Albania, and the princess of Toro. At the age of 13, you became King. At the age of 17, you conquered your first island. You took the symbol of the bear, because in your words, 'The Bear is the most powerful and honorable creature in Albania'. At the age of 37, you conquered 100 islands. However, at the age of 65, your tyranny caused your Demon 10, your personal guard and generals, to murder you. You killed 6 of them, crippled two of them, but you were then defeated. Your body, was then set on fire, to suggest rebirth. While you United dozens of countries, your rule was full of corruption, widespread hatred of anyone not under your reign, and rumors of your treatment of Women caused you to become hated among nearly everyone who speaks of you. Under History, you are considered the prime example of a tyrant. In fact, the dictaonary actually uses your face for Tyrant." Ness looks to Taka, and is shocked. Taka shrugs. "I read it once." Ness gasped. "You read?!!" Zocato laughed heartily. "I'm impressed by your knowledge. So do tell me... Since you know all of that, you must know what I'm capable of." Taka nodded and cleared his throat. "No. But what I do know.... Is that we should keep running and get our captain... Soo you can have our candy, well not the lolipops.. Or the jawbreakers.. Or the chocolate... Or the gum. You know what I take back what I said, we'll keep the candy." Taka and Ness run away, and Ness looks to Taka, seriously. "Don't tell anyone what you said. If they head you, they won't be fooled." "I know. It was the three of us, so I felt safe." "Safe? Around me... NO ONE IS SAFE!" Zocato, is behind them, and he lifts them in the air. "Would you like to see your worst nightmares?" - Lancelot and Selena started to wake up. Drew looked up to them both. "Oh good, you're both up." Lancelot sat up. "Where are we?" "You're in the infirmary. You both did quite the number on each other." Drew stood up and walked over to them both. "I'm glad you two are okay.. Oh and Selena, Brog wanted me to tell you he was worried as well." Brog, outside the door, snarls, but doesn't do anything. "Really? He did! Well... I am going to be his future daughter in law." Lancelot was surprised. "He's dating your mom?" "Yeah. I can tell he likes her, and my mom loves him." Brog, grits his teeth, and crouches. Drew, is really shocked by the statement. "No offense, but what does she see in him?" "In my mothers words, he's a huge romantic. Their last date, he took her to a picnic, where they saw the sun rise. She then told me about their bike ride, how they canoed, and now he treated her like a godess the entire time. She said he's the best man she met, since dad. Brog, is on the floor, holding his head, and trying not to scream. Lancelot just looked away. "Hmm... I'm surprised. I thought you two were doing it." Brog kicks down the door. "SHE'S 17!!! I'M 54! WHAT CREPPY PERVERT WOULD DO THAT?!" Drew erupted in laughter. "Welcome to my world. You know you could've came in at any time right?" Lancelot looked to Selena. "You're 17?" She asked as Selena smiled and nodded. "Hmm.. I thought you were older than me." "How old are you?" Selena asked tilting her head. "I'm 19. And before you ask, Drew and I are only friends. And master and student." "No no no, I wasn't going to ask that!" Lancelot stared at Selena. "Are you sure? You're turning red." Drew started laughing again and Brog growled. "What's so funny?!!" Drew covered his smile until he stopped. "Well it's that Lancelot does this all the time. It's pretty funny." "Does what?" "Find romance in everything." "Even when it's creepy and wrong?" "Yes. Especially when it's creepy and wrong." Lancelot shrugs. "It seems to be the right place for it. I'm just trying to add some comedy to this dreary place." "Dreary place? What the hell are you talking about? We have a water cooler for conversation." Selena spoke up. "It's broken." "Since when?" "A month ago." "Oh. I'll get on to that." Drew shrugged. "Oh well, I'm just glad you two are okay." Lancelot stood up and wobbled side to side. "Well that's enough rest for today." Drew rose and eyebrow. "Oh really?" He picked Lancelot up and laid her back down on her bed. "Try doing a sit up." Lancelot tried sitting up but fell on her back. "Enough rest huh? Lancelot, stay in bed for some more hours until the doctor dismisses you." "Jerk. Caring for my well being." "Yeah, I know. Damn my basic human decency." - Ryota, Xander, and Leone were watching Orwell, who was sleeping on some rocks. Aoiki, is sweating, and trying not to run. "Damn... Even asleep... This guy is making me sweat!" Masatoshi stared over them all at Orwell. "I wonder if he has any sweets." Aoiki smacked Masatoshi. "Don't think about big guy. It wouldn't be worth the death." "Death? But Ryota came back. And aren't we in the future? Won't that make an alternate universe deleting this one?" "Masatoshi.... Are you smart?" Masatoshi slumped. "I want cake." He walked away and yawned. "I need a nap." He laid against the wall and started snoozing. Aoiki scratched his head. "I wonder what really goes on through that head of his." Kaito, watching Orwell sleep, looks to Gowther. "What's his deal in this?" "Easy. We have a deal." "What's that?" "It's none of your damn buisness." "You're only here cause he scares you." Kaito squinted at Gowther. "You have no proof!" Kaito tilted his head. "Oh really? Say if I win, you'll tell me." "Win? Oh..." A portal surrounds them, and closes. It opens, and Gowthr throws Kaito at the wall. Kaito is curled up in a ball, with broken bones, and bleeding. Gowther, fixes his mask. "Try again in 100,000,000 years." Xander, watching, just sips wine. "Here I am... Standing in place while watching everyone killing each other. It's like Thanksgiving all over again." Aoiki picked up Kaito. "Kaito. You're not that strong. Barely stronger than the average person. What made you think you could win." "I didn't. I just wanted to know. I didn't think he was going to actually fight me." "Kaito, the tone you talk to people with irritates them." "That's just my voice." Gowther places both his thumbs down. "I hate everything about you." Leone, looking at everyone devises a way to take control. He looks to Xander, and leans to him. "You know about me?" "Yeah. I always wanted to meet you." "Yeah?" "I have some words for you. LAAAAAAAAAAAAME!" Xander drinks his wine, and he's cut in half. Papers swish around Leone, and Xander is back in spot, unharmed. "Logia." "Is that so?" Leone's hand turns pitch black as he decks Xander across the room. "Bitch." Ryota lays down as Xander flies over him. "Look, a flying idiot." "Looks like you all are having fun." Said a random voice. Aoiki stood up still. "I feel so cold... Is he here?!" Masatoshi's eyes widened. "He's here.. Arion." Xander stood up, and saw Arion. He laughed little, and sat down, gesturing his hand. "Well, at this rate, this cave is going to be full of people!" Arion looked over to Xander. "And who are you? I recognize many faces here but not yours." "My name is Xander, you may worship me and kiss my feet now." Arion just stared at Xander. "Correction. You're going to worship me." His eyes widened like a maniac. "You don't want to know what happens otherwise." "Is this a challenge?!" Xander stood up. Leone started laughing. "Kid, you don't know what you just got yourself into." Arion walked up to Xander and looked him in his eyes. "Sit down." He stared at Xander, the pressure started to increase. Xander stepped back with sweat dropping off his face. "You heard me. I said sit." Arion placed his hand on his shoulder, sitting him down with ease. "My orders are absolute. Now you may worship me." - "TAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!" Taka and Ness called as the jumped out the forest, followed by Zocato. They see Tack, and Tack runs to them. Zocato, comes out of behind Tack, and pierces him in the chest. He pulls his hand out, to reveal a beating heart. Tack spits up blood, and falls down, dead. Ness, falls down, and watches Taka get killed. - Taka, in a corner, hears footsteps. He looks up, and stares at a large and angry man. "Found you." - Zocato, dragging the two, with their faces blank, laughs. "Fools. My Nightmares are impossible to defeat." Their would start to leave out of their bodies. They look at each other for a moment. "I'll see you on the other side." Ness held out his hand for a fist bump. "I'll miss you." "Whatcha mean? We're both going to the same place." "You're going to hell for stealing my glue in middle school." "That wasn't me! I keep telling you that was Jim!" "Liar liar, pants on fire!" Zocato slammed his hands on each of their bodies, knocking them out. When they awake they're held to the ceiling by scotch tape. "Where are we? Are we back in the ship?! Was it all a dre-" Their eyes widened to the sight of all their friends dead, and stapled to the walls. A nightmarish dark shadow rose, and cackled. "WELCOME TO HELL!" Taka and Ness looked to each other. "Okay... I lied. It was Eustas." "I KNEW IT!" - Hyperion looked up to the sunset. "I'm bored..." He complained as Sinbad sat down next to him. "Whats up?" Sinbad patted Hyperion on his back. "Well I just talked to that elf girl in Newgate's crew." "Which one? The shorter angry one with the big bust or the taller smart mouthed drunk?" "Uhh... Whichever one has purple hair." "The fortune teller, Shadowhawk Rhea. What you two talk about?" Sinbad exhaled. "My future... Well... Let's just say things aren't gonna go according to plan." "Do I want to know?" "Nah, but I can tel you this. When things go wrong, your apprentice will step up greatly." "... Shit, don't tell him. He'll get a bloated ego." "Yeah, I won't." They hear someone drink scotch, and turn around. Vincent, drinking it, gives a little chuckle. "My oh my... Even when I was a kid, your names would still ring in marine bases. Meanwhile, i'll be remembered as that crazy crackpot!" Sinbad laughed, his eyes flashed and data on Vincent was pulled up. "Nah, you'll be remembered as Sinbad junior! You're incredibly strong from what I can see." "Doutai Doutai no Mi? I heard you had it, but I was curious to what I actually does." "I can give you information on the easiest way to beat and or kill you. It's pretty useful. Sometimes I forget people's names and I have to just look at them to get it." "Okay. Mine is just using ghosts. Like this." Vincent creates a ghost, and it heads to a nearby rock. It touches it, and explodes. Vincent chuckles, and sits down, next to the two. Hyperion sighs. "Paramecia Types seem to have all the fun. Oh well, Zoan for the win!" He shot his hand up in triumph. Vincent smirks. "Yet none of our admirals or Fleet Admiral use it. In fact, not even the 5th star vice admirals. So much for Zoan power. Course, one of the Yonkous is a mythical Zoan user." Hyperion slumped. "Zoan Power.. Well in response to that, in our time our former Fleet Admiral was a Zoan user. It's the reign of the logia at the moment." Sinbad started laughing. "But think about this.... In the future it's the reign of the Paramecia." Vincent, chuckles a little. "Not so. It's actually 4 reigns. "Hmm?" "The reign of Youth, led by Jaguar D. Tobias, the reign of Martial arts, led by Hokate, the reign of Merely, led by Uriel, and the reigns of ROGE, led by Orwell." "Merely?" "I think I said too much." Sinbad scratched his head. "I don't get it. But I guess it's over my primitive head." Hyperion held up his hand. "We have the reign of glutton and greed led by Big Mam, the reign of I don't know led by Shanks... Shanks is pretty weird. Then there's the rise of the animal led by Kaido. Then The rise of darkness led by BlackBeard. And finally, the Young Emperors. So ha! 5 reigns of I don't know what!" "That's true. Course, we did have one reign... A crazy one!" "What?" "A woman. She almost became King... Or Queen, I never found out it which, of the pirates." "Who was she?" "Monkey D. Makino." Both Hyperion and Sinbad look down. "Dammit Garp." - Kent and Tack walked up to Swizzz. "Swizzz!" Kent yelled, pointing his finger at him. "I demand you make Tack apart of our alliance!" Swizzz looked down to Tack then back to Kent. "Dammit Newgate, this is the 2nd rubber boy you've tried to recruit." "And I refuse to give up until we have one!" "You know he's from the future!" "I don't care!" "Ugg... Sure, whatever." "Good. Now on to Riker..." "Sure, anyone here, they can be a member." "Booyah!!" Kent looked down to Tack. "You are now a Young Emperor." "But I'm gonna be Pirate King." "Yeah, and so's Roku. But he's in the group." "Oh, okay then. But I do have one thing I want to do before I become the Pirate King." "What's that?" "Become a Yonkou, just like Tobias!" "You can do both?!" Kent looked up to the sky. "Now I gotta become the pirate king.... Eh never mind. I'm more interested in being Blackbeard's bane." Swizzz exhaled and shook his head. "Why do I work with idiots?" - Riker, kicked Deus in the face, and threw him against the wall. Valery, blocked one of his Attacks, and sliced him with a Haki enhanced sword slash. Riker saw his chest bleed, and the black sword. "Haki. Meaning your Vice Admiral level. Now this fight is only getting harder." Valery smirked. "Oh, the battle has just begun." Cyrus laid head first in a barrel and came up with a pickle in his mouth. "Seems like the pickle is in me... That sounded wrong now that I think about it." "CYRUS! DEUS! BRING YOUR ASSES!!" Valery commanded as she attacked Riker. Riker blocked the Attack, and snarled. "GET YOUR ASSES HERE!" Lok, Raz, Wort, Veeto, and Tara jump on the ship. A sixth figures jumps to the group, and strikes a boxing pose. "Wow Cap, my first fight as part of the crew. This is really fun! Hi guys, my name is Blight. I like good fights, yummy food, and the occasional bowl of ice cream. Sorry, i'm blabbering! It's just, your my first opponents since I joined this crew! I just hope Captain notices me!" Deus wiped himself down. "This is going to take a lot longer than I thought. And before I forget... Blight.. Quit fangirling." Deus gripped his sword and stood next to Valery as Cyrus chomped on a pickle. Cyrus stretched before unsheathing his blades. "Three on 6. Seems fair enough." Blight, snapped his fingers. "He's Right! This isn't fair! The Riker Pirats have honor!" Lok looks confused. "No we don't." Valery shook her head. "Typical pirate." Cyrus laughed. "Valery you're a typical marine." "Why do you think that?" "Because Otto isn't here to say it." Cyrus made the first move, challenging Riker one on one. "Infinite Draw." Cyrus repeatedly sheathed and unsheathed his sword sending out a volley of quick slashes that Riker avoided but his crew couldn't. They each stepped back and tried to block but were knocked apart. Blight, was pushed back, but virtually unharmed. He flexed his muscles, and the slash was pushed back. Cyrus face faulted. "He... Flexed my slash..." Blight, rubbed his chest, and winced. "Are all our fights this hard?" Lok, hurt, tried to laugh it off. "Nah, we're really lucky to get weaklings like this." Lok turned away from Blight, holding his chest and breathing hard. Veeto, hit the rails of the ship, and coughed up blood, while his body had a massive slash mark on his chest. "Yeah... Easy Peasy... Lemon squeesy..." He coughed up blood, and fell down. Blight saw Veeto hurt, and he bent his knees, with his eyes turning white. Tara, and Raz both looked scared, and took a few steps back. "Oh shit, he's going berserk!" Cyrus turned to Deus and Valery. "That ones mine. I wanna fight that one." Cyrus zoned out, his eyes fading. Deus and Valery stepped back. "This is gonna be the fight of his life." Valery quickly turned to Riker as he tried to stab her with a spear, she ducked down and slammed the handle of her blade into his gut but he blocked it with his free hand. "He's learning fast. I'm quite impressed." Deus shook his head. "Valery no. We're here to capture pirates, not flirt with them. This is the 13th one." "Well..." Cyrus was punched past them, and he hit the water. They turned around, and saw Blight knee Deus in the face. Deus hits the water, and Blight strikes at Valery, but she blocks the Attack. Valery looked back to Cyrus and Deus and exhaled. "This kid doesn't know how scary I can be." She charged forward to Blight and dodged his attacks, counter attacking with her own strike, knocking him back with spin kicks and sweep kicks, forcing Blight off his feet. "Queen's Tirade!" She ended it with a powerful kick sending Blight into the railing. Cyrus and Deus poked their heads above water gasping for air. Deus looked to the distant Cyrus. "You're not going back up there. You still haven't recovered." Cyrus looked over to Deus. "I'm fine, the doctors said I was in great physical health." "That's not what I meant." Deus started to swim to the ship and climbed aboard. "You're still a mental wreck, get your head on straight. It isn't your fault." Deus jumped on the boat leaving Cyrus alone with his thoughts. "What does he know?" A voice trailed. "Who's there?!" Cyrus looked around until he was met with a blonde boy riding upon a dingy. "Who're you?" "My name is Aetas. But you can call me your godfather." He held out his hand. "Come with me, and I'll give you what you want. I'll fix you.. I'll prevent your greatest mistake." Cyrus grabbed his hand and stepped aboard. "Good choice. I'm sure Otto would be glad to See you." They sailed forward, disappearing into a portal. - Chrono, felt his arm ripple, and he scowled. "Great, that brat returned. Kira, I may have to use you." Kira was confused, and Chrono looked to his squad. Hades, Artemis, Crai, Shelly, Kira, and Roachy. These were his greatest warriors he had. "Trust me. He's annoying." Artemis flipped her knife. "More annoying than you?" "Let's just say this guy, makes me look as innocent as Kira." Shelly laughs. "Sure, get to know Kira like I do, and you'll know Innocent does't describe her." Kira, waves her hands, clearly embarrassed. "Honey, don't mention that!" Hades, smirking, leans to Roachy. "So... How is it, living with two hot lesbians?" "Awful. When they... Get together, I leave the boat." "Shame." "No, I have to do it! I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT! THEY'RE LOUD!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc